His Butler, a Teacher
by Remsy Black
Summary: WARNING: SHOTA - Ciel ha entrado en un periodo difícil y su mayordomo, como siempre, hará todo para que el joven Phantomhive se adecue a este gran cambio...XD


**His Butler, a Teacher...**

* * *

xx **In The Morning** xx

Sebastian estaba raro, ese pensamiento era lo único que ocupaba la mente del joven Phantomhive, y lo peor es que sabia el porque y de solo recordarlo le subían los colores al rostro.

Hace dos meses Ciel había cumplido los trece años y para su sorpresa también le había llegado la pubertad, había comenzado a tener sueños muy "interesantes" que le dejaban duro y adolorido, pero por vergüenza a que Sebastian preguntara porque había quitado las sabanas a media noche, o preguntara de que era esa mancha, prefería aguantarse hasta que su erección bajara y bueno, tampoco era como si supiera que es lo que tenia que hacer, cuando sus padres murieron el era aun pequeño, nadie le había hablado nada respecto a su cuerpo, estaba totalmente confundido y lo peor no había pasado. Después que Sebastian le hubiese ido a acostar Ciel tuvo el sueño mas placentero, jamás pensó que pudiera sentirse así, una suave y firme mano bombeaba su miembro, aquel (Ciel estaba seguro que era un hombre) cuerpo le cubría por completo mientras le masturbaba, lo próximo que sintió fue su propia voz gritando de placer, su mano completamente húmeda aferrada a su miembro y un suave "Bocchan, ¿se encuentra usted bien?" Sebastian le miraba pícaro, levanto la ceja entretenido "Parece que tuvo un pequeño percance" Ciel aun estaba medio dormido cuando sintió como lo tomaban en brazos "descuide bocchan, esto es normal" le sonrió y se lo llevo al baño. Ciel estaba paralizado, su rostro pasó de un bello blanco papel a un vivaz rojo tomate. Sebastian le dejo cubierto con una toalla mientras preparaba el baño, que seria lo que su mayordomo pensaba en ese momento, con que cara lo miraría de ahora en adelante, Ciel estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando nuevamente las voz del demonio lo interrumpió "Su baño ya esta listo" y sin mas le saco su pijama, dejándolo completamente desnudo, nunca antes había sido pudoroso con Sebastian, le había visto desnudo infinidades de veces, pero ahora era distinto, se cubrió rápidamente sus partes nobles, el demonio tomo las pequeñas manos del Phantomhive y las alejo de su miembro "No tiene porque mostrarse vergonzoso" Ciel se sonrojo aun mas si eso era posible, pero pareció encontrar su voz "Quiero tomar el baño solo" ordeno con voz firme. Sebastian le miro por un momento y luego asintió "lo que usted ordene, My lord" Ciel se metió a la bañera, su cuerpo fue reconfortado inmediatamente por el agua caliente, trato de no pensar mas en lo sucedido.

Eso era lo que ocurría, eso era lo que tenía actuando tan raro a su mayordomo y no sabia como remediarlo. Sebastian ahora le miraba de un modo distinto cuando le vestía, lo ponía nervioso sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento, siempre tenia frases en doble sentido que lo dejaban sonrojado y lo extraño era que Ciel estaba comenzando a disfrutarlo, a sentir un cosquilleo extraño recorrer su cuerpo cuando Sebastian lo tocaba mas de lo debido cuando le colocaba su ropa, cuando a veces sus ojos carmesí se que daban pegado a los suyos, Ciel estaba comenzando a sentir cosas extrañas y no sabia como tratar con ellas.

- Bocchan… –La voz de Sebastian le alejo de sus pensamientos, se giro al demonio, dándole a entender que tenia su atención –Ya es hora de su nueva lección.

- ¿Nueva lección? – Ciel parecía confundido – ¿qué nueva lección?

- Como el joven maestro esta pasando por una nueva etapa de su vida –Sebastian se llevo una mano al pecho y comenzó hablar solemnemente –es mi deber como servidor de la familia Phantomhive instruirle –Ciel sabia a donde iría a parar todo aquello.

- De que clases de hablas Sebastian –pregunto con autoridad- se mas claro

- Clases de educación sexual obviamente...

**Continuara...**

Notas: O.o!! este es el primer fic largo que escribo, asi que no sean muy malitos ni esperen algun tipo de obra maestra xP.  
Acepto sugerencias, llevo escrito un poco de lo que seria el segundo capitulo del fic, pero seria genial que me dieran ideas :3.  
Las criticas constructivas son bienvenidas =)  
o.o Algo importante! avisenme si los personajes son muy OOC, es que la verdad hay veces en las que me vuelo y creo que en esos momentos  
se pierde la escencia del personaje, ademas no me gustan mucho los fics que son OOC, asi que no me quiero convertir en alguien que lo haga xD

Ojala que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito!  
y por cierto.... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!! *___*


End file.
